The Rest Of This Mess
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Sequel to 'This Beautiful Mess'. 10 years later, Casey and Derek made it through all the hard times... Almost.
1. Life After The Mess

****

This is the sequel to 'The Rest Of This Mess'. This story will be ten years later, and will focus on new problems, while trying to patch up some old ones. Some old 'habits' will come back, and Casey and Derek will have to deal with people from the past, Their _still_ disapproving families, and raising a teenager daughter who is dating a bad influence. Also, their having trouble hiding the past from the kids, and it really doesn't help that Jamie is starting to follow in Derek's old footsteps.

**I Still Don't Own Life With Derek...**

-- TEN YEARS LATER --

"DAD!" 15-year-old Jamie screamed from the top of the steps. She waited until she heard her father heavily sigh, and throw back an annoyed "What?" From his spot on the couch, in front of the TV, which was playing the most important hockey game of the season.

"Payton just hung up the phone on Todd!" She yelled, stomping down the steps, and getting louder as she got closer to the bottom. It made her even more mad when she saw that her father's eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Good..." He said, shifting a little and clearing his throat. '_I hate that kid.'_ He said under his breath, but nowhere near loud enough for Jamie to hear him, he would then get a 20 minute speech about how, just because he's 16, and has 2 tattoo's, hes really not a bad guy.

"Good!?" She repeated, much louder than Derek. "Where's mom!? I'll go talk to her! She actually cares about my problems!" She yelled as she stomped into the kitchen, her footsteps still able to be heard by China.

"Yes, Jamie?" Casey asked, before Jamie even opened her mouth. She already heard her complaining to Derek.

Casey sat neatly at the kitchen table, trying to finish a book she started almost a year ago. "Payton hung up the phone on Todd!" She said, plopping down in the chair next to her, causing Casey to drop the book, and loose her page, for the second time today, and the fifteenth time this month. She sadly sighed and looked up into Jamie's big, almost tear-filled, eyes. "How did he manage to do that?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her neck, and held her eyes shut tight.

"I had to pee, so I left the phone in my room. I guess the little _ass _snuck in and hung it up." Jamie said, anger filling each word.

"First off, watch your mouth. Second, your brother is 9, that's normal stuff that 9-year-olds do. Even if I told him to stop, he would keep doing things like that," She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just let him be a kid." Casey said. She was obviously tired, and drained, but that didn't stop Jamie's bitching.

"So, what!? That's it!? Hes just going to get off with nothing!?" Jamie yelled, throwing her arms in the air, and over reacting, like normal.

Derek walked into the room, right behind Payton. Payton's big blue eyes were filled with amusement, and his smirk, which was almost identical to Derek's, was going ear-to-ear.

"I swear, shes going to be an actress, we should get her lessons." Payton said to his father. He didn't mean for Jamie to hear, but the dirty look on her face told him that she did.

"She doesn't even need them! We should just sign her up for a movie right now." Derek said, pouring orange juice into a small glass.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, you laugh at him, but when I do something funny, you make sure the whole block knows about it." Payton said, letting his head fall back and his long brown hair to fall off of his face, and out of his eyes.

"Because dad, unlike you, is a funny person." Jamie shot back, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "So, are you going to do something or not?" Jamie asked, looking back and fourth from Derek and Casey.

"Okay, Payton, you cant go outside today or tomorrow." Derek said from his spot at the counter.

"What!? That's not fair! Kira just got back from vacation!" Payton yelled, holding out his arms and looking outraged.

"Who is Kira?" Derek and Casey both asked at the same time, concern filling both of their voices.

"The girl I like... And she likes me back." Payton said smoothly, shrugging, and making old thoughts of Derek run through Casey's head.

"Kira is 14, you dork." Jamie said coldly.

"What ever, she still wants me." He said, causing Jamie to roll her eyes, Casey's jaw to drop, and Derek to be nothing but proud.

"She does _not._" Jamie said with a disgusted face.

"Yea-uh. She told me I was cute." He said, it was obvious he was going to be just like Derek, this is what Casey feared the most.

"Yea... Like... Baby turtle cute!?" Jamie shot back, searching hard for the right words. Her disgusted face was getting even more tense. Casey raised an eyebrow and looked in her direction. "_Baby turtle cute_?" Casey repeated, confused, she really didn't understand her daughter at times.

"You know, like, puppies, babies..." She slowly turned her head to Payton, who was now sitting next to Derek at the island. "Losers..." She said in more of a whisper.

"How did you turn out to be so mean? You used to be such a sweet heart." Derek said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"What ever," She shrugged it off, and turned to Casey. "I need a job." She said, going to a whole other topic. "I need money, plus it gets me out of this house." She said, staring down her her shoes.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Yea, you do need a job. You're so mean, its like... You should pay to be around us." He teased. "45 dollars a month." Derek said, still messing with her. She always had such an attitude and Derek loved pushing every single one of her buttons. She just rolled her eyes, and went back to the subject.

"I was thinking I could work at daycare center, or something." She said, taking a grape from the bowl sitting in front of Casey.

"I feel bad for those kids." Payton whispered, and Derek nodded his head.

"No, you need a good job, something that you like, and something that will look good on your papers." Derek said, wanting the best for his daughter.

She chuckled and sighed. "This coming from the 33-year-old who works at Wal-Mart." She said under her breath. Derek's smile immediately fell, and Casey tried so hard no to laugh.

"Okay, I had enough of your bitchiness. Go up to your room and come back down when your 50." Derek said, sternly, pointing to the steps. She let out a small laugh and started to walk out of the room, but before she left, Derek yelled back to her.

"And for your infermation, Wal-Mart is a very good carrer path to choose!" He yelled, causing Casey to lose it and completely burst out laughing.

"Why does she hate me so much!?" He asked to no one, really, but he wanted an answer.

"Oh, babe, she doesn't hate you. She's a teenager, they are all like that." Casey said, popping a grape into her mouth.

"You were never like that." Derek fought back.

"Well, I never really had come backs as good as hers." Casey said with a teasing smile.


	2. This Hole In My Heart

**I don't own Life With Derek.**

Derek was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels when Jamie plopped down next to him. "Hmmm, that's funny... You don't _look _50?" Derek teased.

"I'm PMSing, don't mess with me." She warned.

"Aww, come on," Derek made a disgusted face. "I don't wanna know that stuff."

"Then don't mess with me." Jamie said through an evil smile.

"Do you two ever stop?" Casey asked, walking into the living room with Payton. "All you do is get on each others nerves. Doesn't that get boring?" Casey asked, grabbing her keys and walking to the door.

"Casey, you, of all people, should know, I never get bored with pushing people's buttons." Derek said through his famous smirk.

"True." Casey said with a shrug and opened the door, Payton ran out and she looked back at Derek. "Were going to get party stuff for his birthday, I'll be back soon." She went to walk out of the door, but Derek started to talk again.

"Were really gonna do this whole 'party thing'?" Derek asked, looking a little scared.

"Yea...? Why wouldn't we?" Casey looked confused.

"Uh, maybe because we have like... Nobody to invite?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Sure we do." Casey said, painting on her fake smile, that's how Derek could tell she was lying. "We have Aunt Emily, Aunt Jenny, Uncle Sam, and Maggie. Whoa." Jamie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, and none of them are even our real family." Derek said, starting to lean up so that he could see straight into her eyes.

"Why do you guys always gang up on me?" Casey asked in sort of a sad tone.

"We dint _gang _up on you." Jamie said, rolling her eyes once more.

"You roll them eyes one more time, and I'm gonna rip them out of your head." Casey said sternly, pointing a finger at her before walking out of the door.

"Shes serious." Derek warned when Jamie looked up at him with a scared face.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Casey had been gone with Payton for 3 hours, and Jamie was starting to get a little concerned. "What is taking her so long?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen where Derek was making a sand witch. "You obviously don't know your mother that well." Derek said through his smirk.

"How did you fall in love with her?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. She may have been one of the cockiest 15-year-olds in the world, but, she was a sucker for love stories, and this was one that she never heard before. Its like her parents were holding out on her.

"She was the only one who really cared," He confessed, stuffing the sand witch into his mouth. "Plus, I knew everything about her, so I knew what to do when she threw those little fits, which is probably why we made it so far." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Tell me what she used to be like... You know, before me and Payton." Jamie said.

"Well, she was always so stubborn, and I loved messing with her, I would always pull pranks on her and stuff. She hated me so much at first." Derek smiled at the memory and went on. "Everybody used to tell her that that's what brothers do, and to not worry about it but..." Jamie's eyes popped out of her head as she cut him off.

"Brother!? Whoa! Okay, whoa!" Her jaw fell so far it almost hit the table.

Derek realized he just made the biggest 'slip' of his life.

"Is that why Payton is so annoying!? He has real problems!? Because I saw this thing on Jerry Springer, if you have babies with your cousins and stuff, they come out with like, webbed toes..."

Derek held his eyes shut tight and started to laugh. Jamie was getting to worked up, he was enjoying watching her.

"First, Ew. Your mother isn't related to me, by blood anyway." He shook his head and went on. "She was my step-sister for like, 2 years." Derek said, setting down the sand witch on the table.

Jamie found an uncontrollable smile filling her lips. "Is that we have no family!? They don't like the fact that you guys got together?" She loved romance stories about forbidden love.

"Well, no." Derek wasn't sure if he should go on, or not, but he did it anyway. "My dad cheated on her mom, so her mom pretty much hates my whole family." Derek said, squinting his eyes as the sun came in through the window.

"Oh my God! I remember her, Nora! Right!?" Jamie threw her hands down on the table and her eyes got even bigger, which Derek didnt think was possible.

"Yea." He said through a small chuckle. "That's all you're getting, right now. When you get older, _maybe _you can hear the rest." Derek said, and with that he got up and walked into the living room.

"I'm home!" Casey yelled as she walked into the front door.

"About time!" Jamie called from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom." Casey said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Jamie whispered, but this time she didn't roll her eyes. She was pretty scared that Casey was serious about ripping them out, or at least doing something hurtful.

"Aunt Jenny called," Casey said as she put a bunch of bags on the table. "She wanted to know if you want to go shopping with her, she needs help picking out a present for Payton." Casey said to Jamie, looking over a small piece of paper.

"Yea." Jamie said as she stole the rest of Derek's sand witch.

"Soooo, Mom." Jamie had her mischievous smile on her face, and Casey knew she was up to something. "You and dad have an interesting past." She teased, knowing she would get mad at her father.

Casey put the paper down on the table and put her hands on her hips. "Der-ek!" She yelled as she stormed into the living room.

"What did you tell her!?" She yelled, turning off the TV.

"Thanks a lot, Jame." Derek yelled into the kitchen, where Jamie smiled and waved at him.

"Derek! We made a promise to wait until shes old enough!" Casey yelled. "You're so stupid!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey! Don't talk to my dad like that!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen..

The way she said it made Casey fell out-of-place. Like she was a stranger. Normally, Jamie calls him 'dad' when shes talking to Casey, not '_my _dad.' It was almost as if Casey wasn't her mother, just some random girl off the street.

Derek arched his eyebrows and looked into the kitchen, even he was surprised by the way she said it.

Jamie may have bickered with her father more than anything, but she would always be a daddy's girl, and would stick up for her father no matter what.

As soon as Casey got pulled back into reality, and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "Jamie, why would you talk to me like that?" Casey sounded a little hurt, and it was hurting Derek.

"Because I want to." Jamie threw back at her.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your mother!" Casey yelled, but instantly regretting saying that.

Jamie scuffed and made another evil smile. "Please, you are _not _my mother." She yelled before walking out of the back door.

Jamie's words made Casey feel like somebody just took a knife and stabbed her in the heart. "Jamie! Get back here!" Derek called after her as he got off the couch and went into the back yard.

Jamie was trying to walk out of the gate, but Derek pulled her arm. "Where do you get off being such a bitch!?" Derek yelled, trying to sit her down, but she wouldn't move.

"Shes not my mom!" Jamie yelled again, she tried to get out of his arms, but he tightened his grip.

"Shes the closest thing you have to a mother!" Derek yelled.

"No! Sadie was!" Jamie felt tears come her eyes, but she immediately tried to hide them. "Sadie was so nice to me, and she was just like my mother! She didn't have to do what she did for me, she was only 14!" Jamie screamed, tears now coming down her face.

"But she took me away from her!" She screamed even louder.

"Jamie Lynne Venturi!" Derek yelled, "That's not how it went! You were too young to understand!"

"Well I'm not anymore, dad! Tell me, make me understand! Fill this giant hole I've had in my heart since I was five!" She screamed.

**Hey guys (: I didn't get too many reviews on the last one :( If you read it, please pleas please review it!! It would mean so much (:**

**Anyway, about Jamie, If you ever saw 'The Secret Life Of The American Teenager', I was kind of trying to make Jamie more like 'Ashley' (Amy's sister). **


	3. No More Parties or Girls For Derek

**I don't own Life With Derek.**

Casey was laying on the bed, crying into her pillow later that night when she heard a small knock on the door. She sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears, but it was still obvious that she had been crying for a while.

"Come in." She said, putting the pillow back in it's place, right next to Derek's. She was a little surprised when she saw Payton standing in the doorway. She was expecting Derek, coming to comfort her, and tell her Jamie was wrong.

"How come nobody told me?" Payton asked. His face showed disapointment, and hurt. Jamie and Payton had always known that Derek and Casey were hiding stuff form them, but they didnt ever think it was that bad.

"Aww, baby." Casey scooted over and waved for him to come sit next to her. He walked slowly, and when he sat down, he seemed kind of distant.

"I don't like Jamie sometimes, but I want her to be my sister." He said in a small and sad voice, breaking Casey's heart.

"Oh, Honey, shes still your sister, and she always will be." Casey said, brushing the piece of hair out of his dark blue eyes. She felt like she was looking into a mini-mirror.

"Man," He whispered under his breath, sighing heavily, making Casey laugh a little.

"Shes just not my daughter, not by blood." Casey said, sadness still lingering in her words. "I bet she wishes that she was." Payton said, trying hard to make his mother feel better. She made a weak attempt at a smile and gave him a strong hug. "I don't know..." Casey mumbled into his hair as she refused to let him go.

"I would if I was her." He loved his mother so much, and was so happy she was there for him. He almost found it unfair to all the other kids that wernt Casey's.

"Thank you, Payton." Casey whispered, before letting him go, and watching him walk out of the door.

She went to stand up, but stopped when Jamie walked into the room. She didn't say anything, she just walked over to the bed, and plopped down next to her.

"You know I'm not very good with expressing my feelings and stuff, so bear with me here..." Jamie took a deep breath and started. "Dad told me the story, or at least half of it." Jamie looked sad and guilty.

"But I really think you guys should have told me before. I mean, I had no right to flip out on you like that, but still, its not fair that you and dad try to keep things from me." Jamie's eyes started to tear up as she went on.

"You're my mom. I don't care if I don't have your blood, or your looks, which I totally wish I had, by the way." She said, bringing a smile to Casey's face.

"You've been there through it all, for me and dad. You're all that I could ask for in a mom." A tear fell down her face as Casey wrapped her arm around her. "Words cant tell you how jealous I am of Payton, You're his real mom." Jamie said, pulling Casey into a hug.

"I'm just as much your mother as I am Payton's mother. I love you both the same, and I try so hard to treat you both equally." Casey said, playing with Jamie's long red hair.

"I love you mommy." She whispered into her shoulder as started to cry harder.

This made Casey's smile grow ten times bigger. She hadn't called her 'mommy' since she was 7. "I love you too, Sweetheart." Casey whispered.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

"Did you tell her you're sorry?" Derek asked sternly as Casey and Jamie walked down the steps. "Yes, she did." Casey said, putting her hand on Jamie's shoulder and smiling.

"Good." Derek said, looking back and fourth from the both of them. "Anyway, about Payton's birthday..." Derek started, turning off the TV. "I think we should at least _try _to invite our family." Derek said, trying hard not to make a big deal out of it, but he knew Casey would.

"You want to invite George?" Casey looked at him like he was crazy. "Our family, except for him." Derek threw in, bringing her face back to normal.

"I say give it a shot." Jamie said, plopping down on the couch next to Derek. "It cant hurt, and they might not even come." Jamie said, putting her hair up into a pony tail, using the band around her wrist.

"Fine." Casey said, walking into the kitchen. "Why do I have a feeling this is a horrible idea?" Jamie asked quietly so that Casey couldn't hear.

"Probably because it is..." Derek said, instantly regretting telling Casey to invite them.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"I saw Nora the other day." Sam said to Derek as they walked out to the car. "Did she say anything to you?" Derek asked, getting in the car and turning it on.

"Just the usual, 'Hi Sam, how are you?'" Sam said, buckling his seat belt.

"Were inviting her to the party." Derek said as he started to drive. "Wow. You know all hell is going to break loose, right?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in Derek's direction. "Yea, well, I didn't think of that when I told Casey to invite her." Derek said, as he watched the shocked expression on Sam's face. "It was your idea!?"

Derek just nodded his head and kept driving. Sam was surprised that Derek actually wanted Nora to come.

But, he didn't. He wanted Jamie and Payton to actually have a grandmother, one who didn't disapprove of every move their parents make, and one who didn't choose to never be around them.

Derek pulled up outside of the rink, and him and Sam went in. "Dude, you have no idea how good it feels to be back here." Derek said, stepping onto the ice.

"I think I do." Sam said through a giant smile. Neither of them have played hockey in so long, they were beyong happy to be back on the ice.

"Why can't we go back to when everything was about girls, parties, and passing grades." Derek shook his head and looked down at the ice as he was gliding over it. "Now its all about broken families, marriage, and parenting. Not that I dont love my family, but it all gets so over-whelming at times." Derek said.

"I know, Emily is 7 months along, and I sware, its so hard. She loves me one second, then hates me the next." Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Was Casey like that with Payton?" Sam asked him, as he skated back and fourth.

"Yea, but when Lina was pregnant with Jamie, it was the worst 9 months of my life!" Derek said and they both laughed. "She would get so stressed and take it out on me. So, Jamie's been causing me problems since before she was even born." Derek said, causing Sam to laugh harder. "Dude, she is so mean to you." Sam sneered.

"I know! And I try so hard to be nice! I always try to play the good parent!" Derek held out his arms in an inocennt way.

"Well, this is my first and last kid, and its a boy, so God must really like me." Sam said with a huge smile.


	4. FlashBacks and Surprises

**I don't own Life With Derek.**

"I'm going to laugh if it comes out to be a girl." Derek said as they gathered their things up.

"Its not. The doctor did an ultrasound." Sam said, zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Those things are wrong sometimes. They told us Jamie was a boy." Derek said, smirking at the memory. "They were half right, she has the cockiness of a boy." Derek said as the smirk fell off of his face. "I bet you feel pretty guilty towards your parents, now that you know what it was like..." Sam said as they walked out of the door.

"I'm seriously scared of what Emilys going to be like in the divlery room, though." Sam said, starting to get serious. "Was Casey bad?"

_**--FLASH BACK--**_

_"I change me mind! I don't want a baby!" Casey cried, shaking her head back and fourth as fast as she could, as the doctors held her legs up. Derek just smirked and shook his head. "Its too late for that, babe." Derek said, as Casey tightened her grip on his hand. "Ow! Case! You're hurting me!" Derek yelled, watching his fingers turn white._

_"YOURE HURTING _ME_!" Casey yelled, _

_"How am I hurting you?" Derek looked around the room, and gave the doctor who was laughing at him a dirty look._

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed, pulling him closer to her._

_The doctor obviously knew what was coming._

_"I'm sorry!?" Derek panicked and looked around the room for some help, but the nurses just started to laugh, too._

_"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screamed as her face turned a shade of purple. Derek put up his free hand in a defensive way. "Okay, I wont!?" Fear and desperation filling his words._

_The look of fear on his face was growing worse and worse. He wasn't in the room when Lina was having Jamie, and now he was very thankful for that._

_"I SWEAR, WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR MAN-PARTS!" That drove Derek over the edge. He was officially terrified. The doctor accidentally let his laugh out a little louder this time, causing Derek to say something. "This isn't funny!" He called over to him._

_The doctor ducked his head and tried to hide his smile. "I'm letting you stare at my feoncee's 'area' can you at least show a little respect!?" _

_"_YOU'RE _LETTING HIM!? OH, SO I HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!?" Casey let out a loud scream as she pushed as hard as she could. "I HATE YOU DEREK!" She screamed ten times louder._

_When they heard a loud cry come from the bottom of the table, a smile appeared on both of their faces. "It's a boy!" The doctor said, setting him onto of Casey's chest. She took a deep breath and looked up at Derek was a smile from ear to ear. "Awww, I want another one..."_

_Derek's smile immeditly fell._

**_--END OF FLASH BACK--_**

"Yes, she was horrible." Derek said, trying hard to shake the memory from his mind. "You know what, when Emily goes into labor, ask if you can stay in the waiting room, you'll thank me later." Derek said before driving away.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Jenny and Jamie walked around the mall, but Jenny was surprised that Jamie was so quiet. "Is something bothering you, honey?" Jenny asked, looking over to Jamie.

"No, I'm fine." Jamie said quietly, but Jenny knew she was lieing.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Jenny said as they both sat down on a small bench.

"It's my family. I really want to meet them, and see the ones that I havent seen since I was 5." Jamie confessed.

Jenny sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "I know, your mom told me, but she also said that she is going to invite them to Payton's party." Jenny said with a smile.

"Yea, but I know they wont come." Jamie said as she looked down to her feet.

"You never know." Jenny said with a shrug.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Payton, no." Casey said, pointing a finger into his face. "Kira is 14, youre not calling her." Casey slid the phone into her pocket so that Payton couldnt reach it. "Mom! She likes me!" He whinned, trying to reach around her to the phone.

"No she doesnt." Jamie said as she walked into the room.

"Jamie." Casey warned. "Hey, Jen." She said as Jenny walked in behind her.

"Hey, Casey. Payton, what happened to Samantha?" Jenny asked Payton, looking concerned.

"Yea, she was nice... And youre age." Casey said.

Samantha was 9 years old, and went to school with Payton. Jamie babysat her every Sunday morning, and her and Payton used to like eachother. She was a beautiful little girl. She had dark hair, and big hazel eyes, and her mother always got the cuetest clothes for her.

"You know what? Never mind. Don't think about it. Youre too young to ANY girl." Casey warned.

"Where's dad?" Jamie asked, looking around the house.

"Hes out with Uncle Sam." Casey said, looking down at the bills she was paying.

"Ohhh, Sam." There was a tinkle in Jenny's eyes, Casey immeditly looked up and sent her a look. "Don't even think about it, he is married to my best friend, and expecting a child." Casey said, and the tinkle fell out of Jenny's eyes.

Jenny sighed and sat at the chair in front of her. "Let me talk to Aunt Jenny for a second, go into the living room or something, you two." Casey said to Payton and Jamie.

"I'm going out, anyway." Jamie said, walking out of the back door. "Where?" Casey asked, but Jamie just shut the door behind her. "Shes so sweet." Casey said sarcastly to Jenny.

Payton walked slowly into the living room, and Casey turned her voice into a whisper. "I cant do this!" Casey's eyes got huge and her heart started to beat faster.

"Do what?" Jenny looked confused.

"Get the family back into our lives!" Casey whispered louder. "Why?" Jenny arched her eyebrows.

"I'm preganat!" Casey whispered, making Jenny's jaw drop. "Arent you too loud to get pregnant?" Jenny asked a little loud, but Casey didnt care, she just made an insalted face. "I'm 32." Casey shook her head and looked at Jenny like she was crazy. "I'm younger than you!?"

"Yea, but I got my tubes tied like, forever ago." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Why? What if somebody comes along that you want to start a family with?" Casey looked confused.

"I dont want kids, not after I met your's, and its so much easier to not worry about condoms every time I have sex." Jenny said, making a small smirk.

"Jen!? You still need condoms! You can get a diease!" Casey said, a little too loud.

Jenny's smirk fell. "Oh my God." She grabbed her purse and ran out of the door, causing Casey to run her fingers through her hair and laugh.

Payton quickly walked into the room as he heard the back door close. "Mommy, whats a condom?"


	5. Old Habits Return

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"Der, can you take this up to Jamie's room?" Casey asked, placing a basket of clean clothes in Derek's arms. Before he could even answer, she threw him a quick 'thanks' and walked into the kitchen.

He sighed and smiled, then turned to walk up the steps. "Yo!" He yelled sternly, as Payton ran past him down the stairs, almost knocking him over. "Sorry, dad!" He called over his shoulder as he flew out of the front door, Derek shook his head and kept walking.

He reached Jamie's room, and ignored the sign that read 'DO NOT ENTER', written in pink glitter. _Such a girlie way to be mean_, Derek thought to himself. He dropped the big white basket on the lime-green bed, and looked around the room. There were pictures covering the walls, mostly of Jamie and Todd, but some of her and her friends. There was one with a bunch of red plastic cups being held together, as if they were yelling 'Cheers!' Derek hated that picture, but Jamie insisted that it was only apple juice, which he wasn't believing for a second.

One was with Jamie and Todd. Jamie wasn't paying attention, and talking to one of her friends, while Todd had his arms around her waist, and was kissing her cheek. Derek hated this picture even more.

He sighed and went to walk out of the room, but stopped when he saw something popping out of one of her drawers.

"Its not spying. I'm just a concerned father.." He whispered to himself as he walked over to it, as if it would make it alright. He knew that if Jamie found out that he was going through her things, there would be hell to pay, but that wasn't on his mind right now. As he got closer, he realized it was a corner of a plastic bag. He immediately swung the drawer open, reveling the same thing that _killed _what were supposed to be the best years of his life. That's it. He was going to kill her.

He grabbed the bag and ran down the steps and into the kitchen. "Where is she!? Shes dead!" Derek yelled, storming into the kitchen where Casey was on the phone. "I'm gonna have to call you back, Jen." Casey yelled, hanging up the phone and looking at Derek as if he was crazy.

He lifted up the bag, and Casey's face was now filled with hurt and disappointment. "Derek!? Is that yours!?" Tears were filling her eyes and she stood up, out of the chair.

"_No_! Its not _mine_! Its Jamie's!" Derek yelled, throwing it down on the table. Casey tried to breathe the best she could and ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought we taught her better then that!" Casey yelled, plopping back down into the chair. "You saw what it did to me! I'm not letting that happen to her!" Derek yelled.

The back door opened and Jamie came in, giggling next to Todd. Jamie's hair was down, and hanging below her shoulders, and she was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a white t-shirt. Todd had on what used to be a t-shirt, with the selves cut off, and baggy jeans. His nose ring was poking out, and making Derek want to rip it out. His tattoo's were were running along his arms, and his brown hair was hanging over his green eyes.

"Todd, we need to talk to Jamie right now, you can come over latter, Hun." Casey said, staring at the floor, and trying not to be rude. "Sure, Mrs. V. I'll see you later, Jame." He kissed her cheek, and was out of the door. Derek's face was red, and Jamie could tell he was fuming with anger. Right away she knew she was in trouble.

"What the hell is this!?" Derek asked, picking the bag back up. He saw Jamie's cheeks get red and her breathing become strange. "Its not mine." She said, dumbly.

"Jamie, we know its yours." Casey said quietly from the table. Jamie sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not addicted, I'm not, stupid, like you." She said, facing Derek. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "This isn't about me, this is your mistake, and now your going to pay for it." Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

"And what would that punishment be?" Jamie asked coldly, tilting her head to the side and making an evil smile, the one she usually makes when shes in trouble. She did it to show that she was weak, that no matter who it was the tried to bring her down, it wouldn't work. Even if she wanted to cry inside.

"No more Todd, no more parties, no more friends." Derek said, with an evil smile of his own. Jamie's quicklt fell and turned into tears. "No! Now way! I'm staying with Todd!" Jamie yelled, running into the living room, and up the steps.

As tears blinded her eyes, and ran into her bedroom, and jumped across her bed, digging her head into her arms and letting her tears fall. She quickly reached into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number, and waited to for him to pick up. "Yea?" He asked, as he answered his phone.

Jamie sniffled, and tried to make it obvious that she was crying, so that he was comfort her, but he didnt really seem to care. "My parents found your coke." She said bluntly. She wasnt going to waste any time beating around the bush.

"Tell them it was yours." He said with a small shrug. She couldn't believe her ears. He didn't even care, in fact, he wanted her to lie, and say it was hers, when everybody (expect her parents) knew he wouldn't touch that stuff in a million years after watching what it did to her father.

**Hey guys, sorry its a little short. But, I'm extremely tired, i was at the Metro Station, The Maine, Boys Like Girls, and GoodCharlotte concert all night last night, then i had to wake up early. The whole place went crazy, and i just happened to be right in the middle. hahaha, over all it was pretty fun though (: Trace Cyrus smiled and waved at me (:**


	6. Problems, Problems, and More Problems

**PLEASE READ: while I was writing the last chapter I put 'Pot' instead of 'Coke', it was a mistake, I changed it pretty quick, but to those of you who read it before I changed it, It was supposed to be coke, not pot. SORRY :(**

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

Jamie sat nervously across the table from her dad. Derek looked weak. He looked like he had been crying and yelling. Jamie has never seen her father so upset in his life, except for maybe the couple of times that she visited him in rehab, but those visits seem like a giant blur, now. She doesn't really remember those days anymore. But, she wished she had, if she did, there probably wouldn't be so many questions in her life.

"I'm so disappointed." Derek whispered, looking down at the table. Jamie always liked to hold some body's hand when she was sad, nobody knew this except for Derek. If something bad was happened, or they were giving her bad news, they were always holding hands behind the couch, or under the table. Derek knew that Jamie didn't want anybody to see it, because she would think that it looked weak, so they hid it. But right now, Derek wasn't going to hold her hand through this, she had to hold her own hand.

She had her fingers twisted together and she was squeezing them, this wasn't helping.

"Look, dad." Jamie took a deep breath, and dropped her hands to the side. "I know you think its mine, but, its really not." Jamie confessed.

Derek knew the only way to believe her was if she had that look in her eyes. They look that nobody else took the time to notice, except him. As much as he didn't want to look at her right now, he slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes. He couldn't find the look, but that was probably because her eyes were blinded by tears, which told him, either she was scared of never seeing Todd again, or, it really wasn't hers.

Derek groaned and let his head fall into his hands. His skin was pale, and Jamie could tell he had a horrible headache by the way he had his hands on his head.

"I just don't want you to end up like me!" Derek yelled, more to the table, then to her, but it still made a tear fall from her eyes. Jamie shook her head and tried to smile, but she couldn't. "Dad, don't you understand!? I would give _anything _to be like you! I wouldn't do drugs, because you're so against them now," Jamie took a deep breath and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I try so hard to be like you, dad! You're the funniest person I've ever met in my life, you never take sides between me and Payton, you're always so nice to mom, you're as cocky as I am, and you put up with my shit!" Jamie stood up and stared down at him. "I look up to you more than anybody in this world, so when you tell me not to do something...I WONT DO IT! And when you tell me not to lie to you, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT I NEVER HAVE!" Jamie screamed before she ran up to her bed room.

_**-- -- -- -- --**_

Casey walked down the baby aisle in the Toys 'R Us store. She was there shopping for Payton's birthday present, but somehow, she always ended up coming back to the baby section. There were onesies, bottles, binkies, and diapers. They all looked so cute, Casey wanted to pick up the whole aisle and put it in the cart, but they cost way more than her or Derek had. She should have thought about this before she got pregnant, they don't have enough money to support a baby. But, then, its not like either of them _planned _for this. They both thought that they were done with kids, even though Casey had always secretly wished for another. She wanted to raise another girl. Sure, she had Jamie, but she wanted a _baby _girl. She never got to raise Jamie as a baby, just as a child.

Before she gets too caught up in this 'baby-fantisy', she should probably tell Derek about it.

She blinked a few times to pull her self back into reality.

She quickly paid for Payton's few birthday gifts, getting him an MP3 player, a couple of shirts, and a game for his PSP, which he was so addicted to. After, she got in the car and drove home as fast as she could, it was a miracle that she didn't get in an accident, or pulled over by the way she was driving. She was skipping red lights, and stop signs, and focusing hard on getting home as soon as she could.

"Derek, we have a problem..." She whispered to herself as she sat behind the steering wheel, in front of the house. She forcefully shook her head, and tried again. "What do you think about kids?" She made an aggravated sigh, and got out of the car. Whatever she said, it wasn't going to go well.

She pulled the bags out of the passenger seat, and carried them into the house, through the back door, which led into the kitchen. "Derek? You okay?" She asked quietly, as she saw him sitting at the table, looking like he just saw a ghost. "Am I a good father?" He asked, completely ignoring her question. "Of course you are, babe." Casey said, dropping the bags on the table and sitting across from him. He shook his head and continued to look down at the table. "A good father would listen to his daughter, and believe her." He whispered, hurt filling his words.

Casey sighed and reached her hand over the small table to stroke his cheek. "Der, shes a teenager, they are all like that." Casey said, feeling incredibly sorry for her husband.

He let out a small breath and looked up at her. "At least we wont have to do this anymore." He said, letting his head fall into his hands. "What do you mean?" Casey arched her eyebrows.

"I mean, thank God were not having anymore kids."


	7. Thanks, Jame

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"I believe you." Derek whispered as he sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed. He could see her wiggling around, and watched as she sat up, and turned on the small lamp sitting next to the bed.

"Dad, its two in the morning." Jamie said, rubbing her eyes, and letting her head fall back into the pillow, as she closed her eyes again.

"I believe you," Derek repeated. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes back up, and stared at him. "It only took you forever..." Jamie said sarcastically.

Derek chuckled and fell back, so that he was laying by her feet. "I know the coke isnt your's, and I know that you would never lie to me." Derek said, closing his own eyes.

"Actually..." Jamie bit her bottom lip, and made a small smile as she looked up at the pictures on the wall. "You know how I told you that was apple juice?" Jamie asked, pointing to the picture Derek wished she would take down.

"I know, its beer." Derek said through a sigh. "I'm not as dumb as you think, Jame. I was 15 before, too."

"Yea, like, a hundred years ago." Jamie teased.

_**-- -- -- -- --**_

"Morning, sunshine." Casey asked as she kissed Derek on the cheek while trying to cook three pancakes. Derek just moaned through a smile as he sat down at the table.

"Any word from the fam?" Derek asked, picking up the newspaper, and skimming over it quickly.

"I'm calling them today." Casey said, as she poured orange juice into the glass sitting in front of Derek. He threw her a quick 'Thanks' and took a sip.

"Derek, you know how last night you said that you didn't want any more kids?" Casey asked, trying hard not to make a big deal out of it.

"I didnt say _that, _" Derek said, turning his head to Casey. "I just said, its hard raising two brats." Derek said through a teasing smirk.

Just then, Jamie walked into the kitchen. "Wheres my food?" Jamie asked in a manly voice, sitting down next to Derek. "Nowhere if you keep talking like that..." Casey said, a little creeped out, and you could tell by her face.

"Sorry." Jamie said in her normal voice, then flashing her a smile.

"Wheres Payton?" Derek asked Jamie as he sipped his juice.

She just shrugged her shoulders, and took a bite of the pancake that Casey just set in front of her. "Sleeping, I guess." She said with a full mouth. Casey made a disgusted face and turned to her side to look out of the window.

"Holy crap, mom!? Are you pregnant!?" Jamie asked bluntly, staring at the huge bump that used to be Casey's stomach.

Derek spit his juice out on the table, and looked over both of them with a shocked expression.

"Thanks, Jame." Casey whispered sarcastically under her breath.

_**-- -- -- -- --**_

"So she just blurted it out like that?" Emily asked as she sat next to Casey on the living room couch. Casey nodded her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Derek hasn't talked to me since." She said, placing a hand over her bump.

"Wow." Emily whispered.

"Yea."

"Well, its not so bad. At least now I will have a kid that's around the same age, and they can grow up together and be bestestest friends." Emily said in her happy, sounds-like-a-13-year-old voice.

Casey sighed and made a sad expression. "Derek hates me." She whispered.

**Hey! (: Sorry its short, but I didn't really get alot of reviews, so I thought maybe not a alot of people are still reading :(**


	8. Here We Go Again

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

That night Derek and Casey were laying in bed in silence. It was awkward for both of them. Derek had so much on his mind, but there was no way he was ready to spill it all out to Casey.

"So that's it? Your not going to say _anything_?" Casey asked from her side of the bed, which Derek was staying away from all night.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and made a half hearted smile. "I'm just in shock." Derek confessed.

"But are you mad?" Casey asked, cutting to the chase. She didn't care if he was in shock, she cared if he was mad.

"No, Case. I'm just mad that you didn't tell me." Derek made a_ real _smile and wrapped his arm around her. "I think its great that were having another baby. I think the timing couldn't be worse, but, I _am_ happy, over-all." Derek said, gently kissing her cheek.

"So you don't hate me?" Casey asked in a small voice.

"I could never." He whispered into her ear.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

As Casey heard the phone ring on the other line, she prayed that nobody picked up, and it was an answering machine, it would be so much easier.

"Hello?"

_Shit._

"Hi, is Miss McDonald home?"

Casey wondered if her mother got her name changed back to McDonald, or if she kept Venturi.

"Casey? Is that you?" The woman sounded older, but happy to hear Casey's voice.

"Yea, mom." She said as she started to choke up. She tired hard to hold back the tears, but they just kept coming. She wondered how anybody could go this long without talking to their mother.

"Oh! Honey!" Nora cried.

"Mom, I know you hate me and Derek but please don't hang up on me right now! I need to invite you to Payton's birthday party, because its like the kids have no family, and its not fair to them, they need you in-"

"I see you still ramble on and on." Nora joked, causing Casey to chuckle.

"Now, slowly, what is going on?" Nora asked.

"Payton's tenth birthday, its in two weeks, I would love for you and the family to come." Casey said, crossing her fingers and holding them so tight they were starting to turn white.

"Oh of course! Lizzie and Edwin will be so happy!" Nora cried.

"Edwin?" A confused look flashed across Casey's face.

"Yea, him and Liz are together now, isn't that funny?" Nora asked through a chuckle, but was concerned when Casey stayed silent.

Casey sat there, staring at the wall, as she felt pain running through her body, she didn't find it funny at all.

"Wait a minute, you can accept them, but you cant accept me and Derek!?" The look on Casey's face could only be described as out ragged. All of these years, her mother had refused to talk to her because she was doing the same thing her sister was, yet she continued to love her sister?

"Casey, you have to understand, Derek wasn't right for you. You were doing so well in life before Derek came along," Nora said, trying to make Casey understand.

"Mom, my life was_ horrible_ before Derek came back to me!" Casey yelled. She wasn't concerned with who could hear her, though. Jamie was out with Todd, and Derek took Payton to the store.

"It wasn't fair! You put everything on hold just to get him into rehab!" Nora yelled.

"Its called _love_, mom! But of course you would never understand, considering you blew _two _marriages!" Casey was about to hang up the phone, but brought it back up to her face.

"And forget about coming to the party! Payton will be just fine without his bitch of a grandmother!"

Casey hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table. She spent the next hour sitting there, and sobbing into her hands.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

It was around 4:30 PM when Jamie and Todd were walking around the block. They were just coming home from Todd's house, but were forced to leave when his mother had a new guy at the house, as if she didn't have enough.

"My moms pregnant." Jamie told Todd as they walked down the street. "Go Mr. V." Todd said, obviously not taking it as seriously as she was.

"Todd," Jamie warned, sending him the glare she usually does when hes doing something she doesn't like.

"Sorry." He said, slightly rolling his eyes.

"I hope its a girl." Jamie said, staring off into the sky with a small smile that she didn't even realize she was making. "Why? Boys are so much easier to take care of." Todd said.

Jamie ignored what he was saying, and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "Whats wrong, babe?" Todd was confused, she could tell by the look on his face.

"Do you like babies?" Jamie asked, praying to God that he said yes.

"Why?" The confusion on his face got even worse, as if he knew what was coming next.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but, I think I'm pregnant, too."

The confusion written across Todd's face was now turning into anger. "Why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled after a few minutes of silence.

"I was scared!" She confessed as the tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm 16, Jamie!?"

"And _I'm 15_!" She yelled as one of the tears fell.

"There's no way in hell I am being a dad." Todd shook his head forcefully. "Either get rid of it, or I'm gone." Todd said, in the most hurtful voice that Jamie has ever heard.

**_PLEASE READ: _I have a new story! Its a DASEY, and its called 'So Confused: Dasey' Please read it, I'm having a pretty fun time writing it, and I think the plot is very interesting (:**

**_One More Thing:_ Thank you for all of the reviews! Its great to know I still have my amazing readers (:**


	9. A Familar Face

**Nah, I still don't own Life With Derek...**

"Mom?" Jamie sounded scared and helpless as she whispered to her mother, who was laying silently on the couch. "Yea, honey?" Casey asked groggily as she slowly sat up.

"I think I'm pregnant." She cried in a rushed and feared voice.

Casey took deep breaths and just stared at Jamie.

"Say something, please." Jamie begged as tears started to fill both of their eyes.

"How could you be so stupid, Jame!?" Casey looked just as scared as Jamie did, now.

"Mom!?" Jamie was insulted that her mother would call her stupid, even if it was true.

"Jamie, you know what I mean." Casey said, not ready to apologize.

"Please don't tell Daddy, please." Jamie begged in a whisper.

Casey put her hands over her face and made a long and soft moan. "Jamie, he is going to kill you." Casey whispered. "No, he is going to kill Todd, then you." She corrected herself.

"I know." Jamie whispered as tears started to fall harder.

"Did you take a test?" Casey tried to stay calm with her, just like she did when Jamie was younger. If Casey let her know that Casey, herself, was scared, Jamie would be even more fearful of what was coming next.

"No." Jamie said, and the innocence in her voice made Casey was to cry.

"Here," Casey started to reach for her purse, which was sitting on the floor next to her. "20 dollars, go buy one at CVS." Casey said, handing her the money.

"The ones at Wal-mart are cheaper." Jamie said with a look of confusion.

"You really want to go up to your father as ask him to ring up a pregnancy test for you?" Casey asked, now starting to get angry.

"I forgot." Jamie defended as she stood up.

"And if you see somebody at the register that you know, you better put it down and get out of there!" Casey warned before Jamie walked out of the door.

How could this be happening to them? There was too much going on already. They were both praying this was just a false alarm.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

As Jamie stood at the counter, she stared at the woman ringing up the test. She looked familiar, but she didn't know where she was from. Even when she talked, Jamie felt like she knew her before. She completely forgot what her mother said, about leaving if she saw somebody, but she wasn't sure if she knew this woman, or not.

She was about 24, or 15, with long, curly brown hair. She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes were looking amazing with just the perfect amount of make up on them.

"Okay, I'm going to need your phone number." The woman said, as she stared down at the table.

Jamie was hesitant to give her the home phone number, so she gave her her cell phone number.

"Alright, and name?" The girl looked bored, like she wanted to go home.

"Jamie Venturi." Jamie said, and the look on the woman's face told her she knew exactly who Jamie was.

"Oh my God," The woman whispered. Tears started to fill her eyes, and Jamie started to get a little scared. "Jamie, look at you." The woman looked amazed with how old Jamie and beautiful Jamie was.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Jamie asked, and the woman could see that Jamie was confused.

She chucked through a small tear and put her hand over her heart. "Oh, I'm sorry Hun." The woman took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's me... Sadie."

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Jamie and Sadie sat on the bench out side of the CVS store. Jamie slurped on her soda, and looked up at her. She couldn't believe she was sitting next to her, she had so much that she wanted to say, but told herself not to be mean, Sadie had just bought her a soda, and paid for the test, not to mention the extremely uncomfortable talk about what to do if the test turns out positive. But of course, none of that made up for her leaving Jamie at the age of five years old, and nothing she could ever do will.

"Jamie, I'm really sorry about the way I left, I really should have kept in touch." Sadie said, and Jamie could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Yea, you should have." Jamie was bitter, but Sadie couldn't blame her.

At one point, Sadie was all that Jamie had, and for her to leave her like that, was one of the worst things Sadie had ever done in her life.

"I was young, and scared. I wasn't ready to be your mother." Sadie confessed.

"You didn't have to be?" Jamie looked out ragged. "Mom was there, she was taking care of me along with Dad...?"

"You call Casey 'Mom'?" Sadie looked a little confused.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? As far as I'm concerned, she _is _my mom." Jamie said.

It shut Sadie up for a while, and Jamie refused to make eye contact with her as they sat on the bench for an extra three minutes.

Jamie watched as she saw her mother's car pull into the driveway. As Casey pulled up in front of the bench, she rolled the window down, and yelled out to Jamie.

"What was taking you so lo..." Casey trailed off as she saw Sadie sitting next to Jamie.

"Jamie, get in the car." Casey said as soon as she fell back into reality. Jamie did as she was told, and got into the passenger seat.

Sadie slowly walked up to the car, and bent down so that she had a clear view of Casey. "Hi Casey." She said, with her fake smile.

"Hello Sadie." Casey said. She acted as if she _didn't _want to jump out of the car and beat the living shit out of her.

"How's Derek?" Sadie asked.

"Hes fine." Casey didn't want to talk to her at all, but Casey was never one to be rude.

"Well, I'll let you two go, keep in touch, and good luck." Sadie said as she got the hint from Casey.


	10. Sex, Drugs, and Passion

**-- I 'Unholy' from Juno, haha, My FAVORITE movie, btw. haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, sadly...**

The ride home was silent and uncomfortable for both Jamie and Casey. They both knew that they didn't want to keep in touch with Sadie, and if they had it their way, Jamie would have never ran into her.

But, whether they liked it or not, Sadie was going to want to talk to them, and throw in a few more apologies before Jamie completely lets go of her.

"Wait five minutes." Casey said, as Jamie set the test down on the coffee table, sitting in front of the couch. As Jamie plopped down next to Casey, all she could see in the room was the stupid, small, unholy test.

The five minutes felt as if they were five days. "This is driving me crazy!" Jamie yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Casey attempted a smile and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Well its not a very far drive." Casey said, and they both started to chuckle. Jamie rolled her eyes, and Casey shrugged her shoulders. "Stupid joke that I stole from your father, who stole from your uncle." She whispered.

As soon as they both shared a small smile, Casey realized five minutes was up.

"Here we go." Jamie whispered as she slowly picked up the test. "Oh my God."

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say!?" Sadie cried into the phone, from her lonely apartment, just five blocks away from the Venturi household.

"I dont want you to say _anything_, I want you to stay away from my family!" Derek yelled to the phone as he tried to focus on the road.

"Jamie is _my_ family, too! You cant keep her from me!" Sadie yelled, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

Derek made an angry chuckle and rolled his eyes. "You just saw her today for the first time in ten years, calm yourself." Derek said coldly.

"No, _you _calm yourself." Sadie said, realizing she didn't have a better come back.

"Sadie, grow up!" Derek yelled, anger taking over his whole body.

"Funny. That's not what you were telling me eleven years ago." Sadie said, having no choice but to bring it up.

Derek felt his heart skip a beat, then felt it fall into his stomach. As soon as he caught his breath, he started to talk again. "You were only a child, it was a big mistake." Derek said under his breath.

**-- FLASH BACK --  
- Eleven Years Ago -**

_"How are you so mature for a teenager?" Derek asked through a flirty smile, after hearing Sadie's amazingly smart thoughts on the political system. Sadie could tell he was as high as a kite, but so was her sister, who was passed out on the couch, upstairs. It was now something she was used to._

_"I have my ways." Sadie flirted back. She stared at him sitting next to her on the basement floor. The basement Derek was living in. She found it crazy that a 23-year-old was living in his girlfriend's mother's basement. But of course, he couldn't be living anywhere else. He had nowhere to go, but why would he _want _to leave? It was the only place where people didn't mind him getting high._

_The cold tile, that her legs were laying on, was sending shivers down her back, and causing goosebumps to run down her arms. It was the middle of December, and you could see the snow laying on the windowsills._

_All she was wearing was a small blue tank top that was riding past her pierced belly button, and baggy PJ pants that made her hips look three times bigger than she would have liked. _

_"You're freezing." Derek whispered as he threw a blanket over her shoulders._

_"Thank you." She whispered, flashing him a quick smile. Her smile might have been filled with braces, but it was still way more beautiful than her sister's. _

_Lina's smile was cold and mean, not very attractive at all, but most of the time Derek was with her, he was high, so it didn't bother him as much as it would other people._

_But Sadie's smile, hers was to die for. It was sweet and innocent, and it made Derek want to make her smile 24/7. It drove him crazy that the girl sitting in front of him was only thirteen years old. Ten years younger than him, he could be her babysitter or something, but he just wasn't seeing it that way. He saw her as a mature and lovely adult, who knew all there was to know about life... Or maybe he was just extremely high._

_"You're not like most people." Derek whispered, staring into her big hazel eyes. They were brown with the perfect shade of green to light up her whole face, including the amazing smile._

_Sadie giggled and brushed her hair out of her face. Her hair was short, straight, and layered, laying neatly under her chin. "Ummm, you too?" Sadie was confused. What was there to say about Derek? Not much. She didn't really know who he really was, she only knew him when he was getting high with her sister, and asking her to cover for him if his best friend called, and asked if he was in rehab yet._

_Sadie looked around the room, and studied his living situation. There was a dirty bed with dark green covers sitting under the cold window, that had a small crack in it. The floors were dirty as well, and the room smelled of sex, drugs and dirt. _

_It couldn't have been long after him and Lina screwed, judging by the smell of the room, messed up covers, and his 'sex hair'. That was probably why her sister was passed out. Drugs and sex._

_Sadie could only imagine. She could imagine the passion of the combination. She could practically hear the screams in her mind, and the sweat dripping down his neck. She tried hard to shake the thought from her head, but it just wasn't leaving._

_"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked quietly, which was the worst possible question to ask her right now. She was a horrible liar, so she couldn't even attempt it._

_"Sex." She said bluntly, causing him to raise an eyebrow._

_She watched the smile slowly slide across his face and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Are you still a virgin?" Derek asked. This was a question he would NEVER ask a 13-year-old if he was straight, but he was anything BUT straight right now. _

_Sadie felt weird and out of place. This was Derek. The Derek that has no life watch so ever, the Derek that has been with her sister for way too long, the lazy coke-head living in her basement. The extremely attractive 23-year-old who was obviously flirting with her. And to make matters worse, not only was he with her sister, he had a child with her._

_"You don't have to answer that." Derek said once he started to get the hint._

_"Did you and my sister just do it?" To hell with being shy, She thought. Derek looked around the room. "Uh, yea." He said sheepishly, biting his lip._

_Sadie crunched up her face and laughed. "Do you have a light?" She asked as she pulled a cigarette out of the pack laying on the floor, next to her. Derek threw her the lighter he pulled out of his pocket and laughed. "Its official. You're the coolest teenager ever." Derek said._

_"And this is only my first year. Imagine what I'll be like when I'm 18." Sadie flirted as she sucked in the smoke from the ciggarette. _

_"Perfect." Derek whispered, caught up in her beauty, and not realizing what he was saying._

_Sadie blew the smoke out of her body and smiled. __She sighed and dropped all of her pride as she slowly whispered. "Show me how." Picking up the small bag off of the coffee table sitting in front of them._

_And that was the night that Sadie experienced the passion that came with drugs and sex. Her blood was rushing through her body, fast and cold. She felt pain, but Derek assured her it was okay. _

_She let her screams get as loud as they could, knowing her mother was out with her guy-of-the-week, and Lina was beyond knocked out._

_She remembered opening her eyes and seeing Derek on top of her. It was unreal. Like nothing she has ever done. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was having sex, let alone with Derek Venturi._

_Of course the only thing running through Derek's mind was how lucky he was getting tonight. First Lina, now Sadie. He didn't care about her age, he didn't care that without a doubt, he could go to jail..._

_But he will in the morning._

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

**This was by far my FAVORITE chapter to write! Obviously, we see alot of secrets coming out, and trust me, there's more to come (: **

**REVIEW and find out more about Derek and Sadie's past!**


	11. It Wasnt Always Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

**THIS IS STILL IN THE FLASH BACK!**

_The day after was probably the worst day of Derek's life. As he carried himself up the hard and cold wooden steps, he counted everything he did wrong last night. Before he opened the door and walked into the kitchen, he looked back once more at the sleeping 13-year-old. She looked drained and tired, but still beautiful._

_He rested his hand on the blue, chipped paint laying over the door, and pushed it open. He didn't even get two steps into the kitchen before the young child at the table screamed "DADDY!" and jumped into his arms. _

_"Damnit, Jamie!" Lina yelled, cleaning up the spilled apple juice at the table. "Oh, come on Lee. Don't cry over spilled apple juice." Derek joked, but judging by the look that Lina sent him, she didn't find it funny._

_"Sorry, mommy." Jamie said in a small and sad voice._

_Derek set her down, and pointed to the living room, then watched her skip away._

_"Lina!? Shes 4 years old!" Derek yelled. "Shes gonna spill her drinks. Its called a sippie cup!" Derek yelled, throwing a pink sippie cup at Lina._

_"It's dirty, asshole!" Lina yelled, throwing it in the sink, next to Derek._

_"So maybe you should get a job, and get money so you can pay for new ones!?" Derek yelled, as if Lina was stupid. _

_"You should be one to talk!?" Lina's blond hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and pieces were falling into her face, and laying over her deep green, un-made up eyes. "You have no fucking life! All you do is sit around, do your coke, and mope about how your family bailed out on you!" Lina yelled, purposely trying to make Derek mad._

_"And all _you_ do is sit around, yell at Jamie, and do _your_coke." Derek said, followed by the dirtiest face he ever made to anyone._

_This is what their relationship was like. They only liked each other when they were high, any other time they just couldn't stand each other. All they wanted to do was fight and throw stuff at each other._

_And just when Derek thought his morning couldn't get worse, Sadie walked out of the basement door._

_Lina paused and starred at her, trying to put things together. "What the fuck, Sadie!? Did you sleep down there?" Lina looked confused... extremely confused._

_"No," Sadie lied. "I was just doing laundry." She said, leaning against the wall. Derek was impressed that she could make up a lie that quick._

_"There's nothing in the washer?" Lina said after listening for the annoying noise their broken washer makes._

_Sadie looked over quickly to Derek, and they both realized that they were dead._

_"Oh my God!" Lina's words were loud and angry as she finally realized what happened. "You pig!?... And you slut!" She screamed._

_"Lina!" Sadie yelled back, hurt by her sister's words. "You slept with the father of my child! You're such a whore!" Lina's voice was so hurtful, Sadie felt as if a knife was going through her heart, when she looked up at Derek, begging him to save her, he didnt say a word._

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"And then she was gone." Sadie said quietly, sitting in the car next to Derek. "Hey, I don't want to talk about it." Derek warned. "And you're lucky that I went back to pick you up." He said.

"I just don't understand why she O.D.ed... On propose." Sadie whispered, ignoring Derek.

"Because we hurt her." Derek said, looking back and fourth from her to the road. "She hurt us everyday." Sadie said, but Derek just sent her a confused look. "She was always so mean to everybody around her, especially us." Sadie said.

"I feel like its my fault." Derek confessed, for the first time in eleven years.

"Me too." Sadie whispered with tears filling her eyes.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"I'm not pregnant!!" Jamie yelled in joy as her and Casey shared a hug.

"Oh, thank God." Casey said in a tired voice. "No more sex!" Casey said, pointing her finger into Jamie's face. "And if you _must_, please, _please_, use condoms." Casey said, causing Jamie to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, mom." Jamie said through a small chuckle.

Their attention turned to Payton as he walked through the door beside Samantha, the girl Jamie babysits. "Hey Samantha, how are you, sweetheart?" Casey asked with a small smile, while pushing the hand that Jamie held the test in down.

"I'm good." She said. She had dark brown hair and amazingly bright blue eyes. She had a pink ribbon tied into her hair, and her curls fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a soft pink dress, that matched, and white sneakers.

"Samantha is my new girlfriend." Payton said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'm not." She said, pushing it back off, and causing Jamie to burst out in laughter.

"God, you're just like your father." Casey whispered to him before walking into the kitchen.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

"You know, we didn't always have bad times." Sadie said, trying to lighten him up.

"Yea." He whispered, he didn't seem to care, but she kept going on.

"Like when you got made and punched the basement door." Sadie said, and they both started to laugh. "It flew down the steps." Derek finished.

"Your mom yelled at me for a week straight." Derek said as they conutined laughing.

"Or that time that you came home with a puppy." Derek said, causing Sadie to laugh at the memory.

"'Get that damn thing out of here!'" They both yelled at the same time, imitating Sadie's mother.

They both laughed for a little longer, and once it got quiet, Sadie looked over to Derek. "Things really changed." She said.

"For the better, though." Derek didn't want to be sad again, he wanted to keep looking on the bright side of things.

"I know. Look at you." Sadie said with a smile. "You have it all now, you're no longer the coke head in my basement." Sadie joked.


	12. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

"I thought you said that our family was coming?" Jamie said, sitting on the couch, watching a bunch of 10-year-olds run around the house.

"Shut up and be happy." Derek said as he polopped down next to her. "There was a change of plans." Casey said quietly from behind the couch. "When is there not?" Jamie asked under her breath.

"I just cant believe your father invited Sadie." Casey said to Jamie, as if Derek wasn't sitting right next to her.

"Still not talking to me..." Derek whispered, looking in the opposite direction.

"Yea, he can be pretty stupid." Jamie threw to the other side of the couch, causing Derek to get mad, and walk away. Casey walked to the couch, and took his seat, looking Jamie into the eye.

"He means well." Casey said softly, making Jamie sigh. "Well I still down want her here." Jamie said, crossing her arms.

"Who knows? She might have changed." Casey said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Jamie tried to focus on the TV, but couldn't hear a thing over the screaming kids.

"Mrs. Venturi! Your son keeps trying to kiss me!" Samantha yelled as she ran by the couch, followed by Payton, who was making a 'kissy face'.

"Payton Michael Venturi!" Casey yelled sternly. "No more taking notes from your father!" She yelled as she chased after him.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Derek leaned against the counter as he stared at the skinny brunette. "Maybe I should go." She said, setting down her soda.

"No, ignore them." Derek said, pulling her arm as she tried to walk away.

"I cant just ignore them, they've been sending me dirty looks all day, they obviously don't want me here, Derek." Sadie said, sounding sad and disappointed.

"It doesn't matter, _I_ want you here." Derek said, handing her drink back to her.

"Which is the reason why they don't." Sadie said through a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sadie could tell Derek's common sense was still lost.

"Derek, they thing something is going on with us." Sadie said, trying to clear it up.

"Well, maybe their right." Derek said in a quiet voice.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- --_**

"I'm really sorry, Samantha." Casey apologized for her son's behavior. "Its okay." The small girl said, attempting a smile.

"You're so cute, Sammy." Jamie said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Way out of my brother's league." Jamie assured her.

Casey was about to scold her, but she didn't want Samantha to be offended, so she decided she would wait until the party was over to give Jamie a long speech about how picking on her brother so much was wrong.

"Are you going to babysit tomorrow?" Samantha asked Jamie, as she plopped down on her lap. "Of course." Jamie replied with a smile as Samantha wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck.

Both Casey and Jamie's eyes hit the door as they heard the door bell ring. Jamie had the idea that Todd was waiting on the other side, so she sent Casey a look, telling to her answer it.

Casey slowly walked over to the door, and her breath caught when she saw Marti and Emily standing on the front porch. She was 31 years old, but she couldn't help herself. She let out a huge squeal, sounding like she was 15 all over again.

Emily looked just as good, if not better than the day she first met her. Her hair was straight and her bangs were swept to the side, revealing her beautiful brown eyes, and just the right amount of lip gloss on, to light up her whole face.

When her eyes caught Marti, it felt like somebody sat on her chest. She wasnt the little girl that Casey rememebered, running around in a princess outfit, and her hair in pig tails, instead, she was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with an obvious baby bump.

"Oh my God!" Casey yelled, wrapping her arms around both of them. "Look at you!" She yelled, looking Marti up and down. "You're pregnant!" Casey stated, putting her hand over Marti's enlarged stomach.

"So are you!" Marti yelled through a laugh, placeing hers over Casey's.

"Oh, yea." Casey said, remembering she, herself was pregnant, too. With all of this, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Emily! You're beautiful!" Casey said, although she was sure that Emily knew.

"Thank you!" Emily giggled, wrapping her arms around Casey.

"Come in." Casey said, finally getting over the shock and letting her into the house. "I'm sorry, there's alot more people than I thought were coming." Casey said, guiding them through the house, when she looked at the couch, excited to introduce them to Jamie, she wasn't sitting there. She sighed and walked them into the kitchen.

"Derek is going to flip out when he sees you." Casey said as they walked into the kitchen, when she turned her head, all of the happiness quickly left her body.

"Derek.." She whispered.

Derek and Sadie's lips immediately ripped apart as they noticed them standing there, and the tears beginning to fall from Casey's eyes were enough to kill Derek.


	13. Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

"Just leave!" Casey screamed, throwing the last bag out of the door. As she watched it hit him, and he grab his back in pain, for a second she almost felt bad, than remembered how she felt when she walked in on them, and felt the urge to throw something else at him.

"Take your stupid car!" She yelled, throwing the keys at his head.

"Take your ugly shoes!" She yelled, throwing Derek's sneakers at him.

"Take your vows that you made on our wedding day, and go!" She screamed as the tears fell from her face. "I hate you so much." She whispered.

The guilt that Derek was feeling was almost unbearable. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her for the rest of night, but she wouldn't let her come within five feet from her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he threw a bag into the trunk of the car. Casey scuffed and rolled her tear filled eyes. "No you're not. If you were so sorry, you would at least show _some_ guilt, asshole!" Casey yelled from the front steps. They both knew 90 percent of their neighborhood was watching, but at least they waited until after the party.

It was now 10:32 PM and it was freezing. Casey had her fluffy jacket wrapped tightly around her, and Derek just seemed to be dealing with the cold.

When he didn't say anything, she shook her head and started to walk into the house, as she stepped one foot in the door, she heard something that made her turn around.

"May 22nd, I asked you to never give up on me." Derek stated, starting to walk up the front steps.

The date of their parents break up lingered in her head as the tears got worse.

"June 19th, I asked you to help me." Derek stated as he, himself started to tear up.

_The day Derek asked to live with her._

"August 16th, I told you it was all in your hands."

_The day she told him she was pregnant with Payton._

Casey turned her body completely around as she stared into his eyes.

"June 24th, You promised to put up with my bullshit, keep me in line, let me know when I was wrong, and you promised that you would never, _ever_ give up on me."

_Their wedding day._

"And you promised you would be true, you would never lie, and you would always love me." Casey cried, as she plopped down on the first step.

"And I never stopped." He whispered, slowly sitting down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and thought about their life together, and all the promises they made to each other.

"You know, its amazing how you can do something so unforgivable, and I still cant find a way to hate you. Not matter how hard I try, or how much I want to." Casey said as tears fell from her cheek.

"If I let you come back into that house there are some more things you need to promise me." Casey whispered, and Derek slowly nodded his head.

"You need to promise me that you will never cheat again, and.." Before Casey could finish, Derek took her hand and started to speak over her.

"I promise that I will never even _look _at another woman. I promise that I will put all I can into his marriage. I promise to stop leaning on you so much all the time." Derek took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, and was scared Casey could see it through his shirt. "And I promise to have you as a wife, and not a support system." Derek said, bringing a small to Casey's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know youre sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week, right?" Casey asked, raising an eye brow.

"I thought so."

**I know Casey went way too easy on him, but its going to come back to bite her-- just a warning. lol**

**Sorry it was so short, but I have a lot going on, Haha, I have school and auditions and a bunch of other stuff, but I also just wanted to end it there, I'm not sure where I will go from here, There are so many possibilities. Please let me know if you have any requests or ideas for the story (:**


	14. Bringing A Child Into This Mess?

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

Was it the way she smiled? Or was it how she always forgave him? No, it had to be the eyes. Maybe it was everything.

He loved everything about her, so he couldn't understand why he was sleeping on the couch with God-knows-what under the cushions. He didn't know why he would let a silly little fling from the past come between him and the love of his life.

But that was just it, it wasn't just a 'silly little fling'. Nobody, not even Sadie knew how much he used to need her. She was always there when something went wrong, and always knew how to fix things the right way, and was more of a mother to Jamie than her own mother was.

**_--FLASH BACK--_**

_"Shes physco!" Derek yelled as he and Sadie walked down the street. "Did she seriously just kick us out of the house that she doesnt even own!?" _

_Sadie rolled her eyes. It seemed like he would never shut up. "What time is it?" She asked, causing Derek to look down at his watch, upside down and laying on the wrong wrist._

_"8 AM." _

_Sadie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's it. My teacher is going to kick me out of school. This is my third day out..." Sadie said, holding her eyes shut tight._

_"So? Its only three days." Derek couldn't see the big deal in this._

_"Three days THIS WEEK." Sadie exclaimed._

_"Oh... That could be a problem." _

_Derek threw a quick look at Sadie and noticed that she had to be freezing. All she had on was PJ pants and a tank top, and they were in the snow. If he had a jacket on, he would have given it to her, but he only had on jeans and a tee shirt._

_"Are you cold?" Derek asked._

_"No, idiot. I'm shaking because I'm scared." Sadie said sarcastically, making Derek chuckle._

_"Come here." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed, and didn't fight back. It seemed like the warmest place in the world, and she never wanted to leave, but as she looked up, she realized a few of her neighbors outside. "No, we cant." She said pulling away. _

_Derek looked hurt, as if everybody was pulling away from him._

_"The neighbors." She whispered, throwing her eyes at them, but trying not to make it obvious._

_"So what." Derek shrugged his shoulders and went back to hug her, but she pushed him away._

_"So they think you're like... My _dad._" Sadie said, making a disgusted face._

_"That would mean I had you when I was... 10?" Derek said, rolling his eyes._

_"Derek, you're 10 years older than me. Why are we doing this?" Sadie asked with tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"Because I really like you." Derek said honestly._

_"I like you too. But, what I did last night, I feel horrible. Not just the sex, but the drugs. I couldn't never touch that stuff again. That wasn't fun to me. But you, you do it everyday, you're addicted to that stuff, and I cant handle that, on top of the age diffrence, and the fact that you have a kid with my sister." Sadie whispered._

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"Thanks for letting me take Dad's spot." Jamie said with a smile as she climbed into bed, next to her mother.

"You insisted." Casey said through a sigh as she tried to read her book.

"So why is he sleeping on the couch again?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I hate him." Casey said.

"Jee, haven't heard _that _one before." Jamie said sarcastically.

"I don't _hate _him, I'm just not happy with him." Casey said, finally closing the book, and setting it next to the bed.

"Hes Derek Venturi, nobody is EVER happy with him." Jamie said, starting to close her eyes.

Casey turned out the light, than placed a hand over her stomach. So many things were running through her head at once, it was hard to pick one thing to think about, but then a single thought ran into her mind.

What gave her the right to bring another child into this mess? It seems like the whole family is just one big drama trap after another. Derek and Casey cant top fighting, and to top it off, she just found Derek kissing a woman ten years younger than her.

"Jamie?" Casey whispered, turning to the side Jamie was laying on.

"What?" Jamie asked, half asleep.

"Even though you had a hard childhood, were you happy?" Casey asked.

"My childhood wasn't hard. Well, not after Dad got off the drugs, anyway." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you think that I should have this baby?" Casey whispered.


	15. House War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.**

"Am I _ever_ going to be able to come back in bed!?" Derek asked as Casey laid in bed, flipping through the channels of the small TV. Casey sent him an angry look, then went back to watching it.

"Come on, do you know how bad my back hurts theses days?" Derek asked, holding out his arms in a sad way.

"Well if its anything like the pain I feel in my heart, then it must really **suck.**" Casey said, looking back to the TV.

"I thought you were over that." Derek said, arching his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I'm over you breaking every promise we ever made on our wedding day." Casey said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered, for the 50th time this month.

"I know." Casey said sternly.

"Whats it going to take to prove to you that I really am!?" Derek yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Its gonna take a whole lot." Casey said harshly before getting out of the bed and walking out of the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I really wish you would stop doing that." Jamie whispered as she watched Todd lean over the small coffee table and snort up the white powder.

"I really wish you would stop nagging." Todd shot back, throwing her a dirty look over his shoulder.

Jamie sighed and looked down at the ground. "Why do you always put me down, Todd?" Jamie asked in a small voice, this was the most shes ever stuck up to him, which goes to show how much she rarely does.

"Because you're not good for anything. I don't know why I keep you around." He said harshly as he finished the long white line of coke.

Jamie felt tears come to her eyes, but would never even think about letting them fall, it would just make him say more hurtful things.

"I'm just gonna go home." Jamie whispered, picking up the small pink Prada purse that Todd 'bought' her for her birthday, a year ago.

As she stood up she watched as Todd's phone lit up, and the name 'Ashley' appeared on the screen. She knew exactly who is was. It was one of the sluts that Todd would run around with, and he didn't give a damn if Jamie knew or not.

She was one of the girls who was willing to do anything with him, even if it meant putting her life in danger with drugs, or unprotected sex, not that Jamie should talk. But she was pretty sure she learned her lesson. Now she was just waiting for one of these stupid, young girls to learn theirs.

This girl Ashley couldnt be less than 13, which drove Jamie nuts. What would an 18 year old want with a child like that? She may have been only 2 years younger than Jamie, but it still made her sad to think about that.

She didn't know why she stayed in this hurtful relationship, but no matter what she would do, she couldn't leave him. It was like a piece of her heart was missing every time she walked out of his door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Dad, I hate you." Payton said, showing no emotion, leaving Derek completely confused.

"Why?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat at the kitchen table.

"My girlfriend said that you were hot." Payton said, crossing his arms and walking up to Derek slowly, as if he was going to beat him up.

Derek had a confused look on his face, as the way-too-skinny ten year old stood in front of him, looking as if he was going to kill his father.

"Isn't she like... 5?" Derek finally managed to spit out after he swallowed the rest of his coffee.

"Thats it!" Payton yelled, throwing his small fists at Derek's arm. Derek looked down, confused at the small person trying to attack him.

As Casey walked into the room, flipping the through the mail, she didn't bother to take her eyes off of the envelopes. "Payton, no beating your father up inside the house." Casey said emotionless as she dropped the letters and bills on the counter.

"What about outside?" Payton asked quickly as he stopped trying to hurt his father.

"I dont care." Casey responded.

Derek's jaw dropped as he looked back and fourth from Payton, to Casey, but Casey didnt seem to mind. Payton stuck a finger in Derek's face and narrowed his eyes. "Watch it when you step outside, buddy." Payton warned before walking away.

As Payton ran out of the room, Derek looked up at Casey, who was now pouring a glass of water. "Wanna tell me why my son wants to beat me up?" Derek asked, sounding outraged.

"Kayla said told Jamie she had a 'hot dad' and Payton over heard." Casey said quietly.

"Wait, so Kayla is the 14-year-old, and Samantha is the 5-year-old?" Derek asked, getting more and more confused.

"Samantha is not 5, and I'm still made at you, please dont talk to me." Casey said in a mature voice.

Suddenly Derek felt as if his house was now undergoing a giant war. And he was the main target.


	16. Wet

**Disclaimer-- I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"I swear this kind of stress is not good for a pregnant woman." Casey said, placing her hand over her stomach.

Emily made a light chuckle and took a sip of her coffee. "I missed this place." She said, looking around Smelly Nelly's. They hadn't been there in so long. Everything was new, and they would have never known it was the same place if it wasn't for the giant, chrome sign spelling out 'Smelly Nelly's' in cursive letters.

"I miss alot of things." Emily said in more of a whisper.

"I miss the man my husband used to be... _After _the drugs... _Before _the cheating." Casey said, looking into her coffee cup.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

"This isnt the way it was supposed to be." Casey whispered.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Derek sat on the couch next to Jamie as he flipped through the channels of the TV. "You have grey hairs." Jamie said, squinting at her father's head.

"Shut up." He said, throwing her a quick look of annoyance, but she just chuckled.

When Derek discovered that there was nothing he found exiting on the TV, he turned it off, and turned to Jamie.

"You know, that used to be my biggest fear... Getting grey hairs, and getting old." Derek said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jamie laughed and shook her head.

Derek sighed. "I wasn't scared of the future... I wasn't worried about a job, or school, or anything important." He looked down at his feet. "I wasn't even afraid of loosing your mom... But now I'm terrified." He whispered.

"Just dont be a man-whore." Jamie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Derek let his head fall into his hands. "I am not a man-whore." He said to his defence.

"Sureeee." Jamie said, picking up her vibrating cell phone from the coffee table. "What?" She said as she flipped the phone open.

Derek rolled his eyes, and walked away.

"Pick up the phone like that again, and you'll regret it." Todd warned on the other line.

"Okay." Jamie said, obviously not scared.

"Think I'm joking?" He asked in the cockiest way.

Jamie rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I got some wet." Todd said, finally getting to the point. Jamie felt her heart skip a beat as she quickly ran up to her room.

"Oh my God, Todd. You cant do that shit!?" She yelled, once her dad could no longer hear her.

"I'll do what I want." Todd said.

"They use that stuff to make bombs!?" Jamie said, a little too loud. She lowered her voice. "Please didn't do it, Todd." She begged.

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to do it, but obviously not, so bye." He said, and before Jamie could say anything, he hung up the phone.

She quickly grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the front door.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER-- I promise!!**


	17. Moving On

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

"I knew this was going to happen!" Jamie cried into her mothers arms.

"Well I think he deserves this." Derek whispered from the chair across the room from the two. He made sure Jamie didn't hear, but he was pretty sure that she didn't over the heavy sobs.

They found themselves sitting in a hospital waiting room, where down the hall was Todd, lying in a hospital bed, almost life-less.

"Drugs fuck you up." Todd's sister, Morelle whispered from the chair next to Derek.

Morelle was seventeen years old, living away from home in a one bedroom apartment with her two year old daughter, Hayden.

It was needless to say that Todd's family wasn't the most stable bunch, but (very) few of them did have a lot of love to give.

Morelle being the most 'loveable'. She wasn't into drugs, or stealing, like Todd. Like anybody, she has made a few mistakes in life, such as having sex a bit too early, but what was once thought to be a mistake, turned into a beautiful baby girl she wouldn't give up for the world. Morelle was a great mother, regardless of her age. She was a full-time student, majoring in drama while her father watched over Hayden. Todd and Morelle had different fathers.

Morelle was beautiful. She was the prettiest woman Jamie has ever seen, and every time she walked into a room, she made everybody else look ten times worse. She had long, dark and wavy hair, flowing past her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes that seemed as if they would cut through your soul. Her curves were amazing, turning on every guy she walked past, and her thick, full lips made them want a taste more than anything.

"Apart of me is angry, and the other part is hurting so incredibly bad." Morelle whispered, to nobody really, but because Derek was next to her, he figured she was talking to him.

"I used to be on drugs." He said bluntly, making Morelle raise an eyebrow.

"That's the first thing you ever said to me. What a greeting." She said sarcastically, rolling her deep blue eyes.

"And my family hates me." He added.

"They look pretty loving to me." Morelle said, observing the huge hug Casey had Jamie stuck in.

"Nah, don't let them fool you." He said, shaking his head back and fourth.

"Well, even if they did hate you… I'm sure they have a good reason?" She asked.

"I screw up a lot." He confessed.

Morelle shrugged her shoulders and looked in the opposite direction.

After a few moments of silence, Derek and Casey went down into the cafeteria, leaving Jamie with Morelle.

She watched as the young woman in front of her breaking down, she had tears running down her face and her heart resting on her sleeve.

"Can I ask you a question?" Morelle asked, being unable to just sit and watch.

"Sure," Jamie managed to squeeze out of her.

"Why are you here? Why are you breaking down like this?" Morelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother with all of my heart, but you are way too good for him, you deserve so much better." Morelle whispered, creating tears of her own. "You're a beautiful girl, Jamie. I hate to see you like this."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Don't you dare think you're off the hook." Casey warned as they sat down at the small, round table.

Derek put his arms out in an immature way, reminding Casey of when they were 15. "Casey, how long are you going to do this to me? I love you, I'll do anything to prove it. I would travel to the middle of the earth if you asked me too. Babe, you can't hold this against for the rest of our lives. Everybody makes mistakes." Derek whispered.

He reached across the table and placed a hand on top of hers, but she quickly pulled away and ripped her eyes from him. "You make more mistakes than anybody." She whispered coldly.

"All I do is save you and forgive you when it gets hard. I can't keep doing this. I love you more than anything, Derek. You complete my life… But at the same time, you destroy it."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jamie stood in front of the hospital bed, which now held her awoken, jerk of a boyfriend. There were tubes and 'beeps' and buttons everywhere, she could barely see him underneath of all of them.

He looked pale and dead. The only thing that told her he was alive was his slowly blinking eyes, and the annoying 'beeps' coming from the computer-looking thing sitting next to him.

Her tears were dried and her heart was no longer resting on her sleeve.

"Hey babe." He forced out in a voice that sounded like he had smoked 5,000 cigarettes today.

"Don't 'Hey babe' me." She said in the meanest voice she had. "I'm done with you. I want nothing to do with you. Over the years all you've done is make my life a living hell! When I met you, I was in 4th grade, and you pressured me into 'French kissing'… even though nobody else my age was doing it. When I turned 14, you pressured me into sex, and so on, and so on. You took advantage of me more then 100 times, and you cheated on me with some of my BEST friends, which is why I have NONE, now. I wasted what could have been the best years of my life, on you! And THANK GOD I'm not pregnant, because I will NEVER in a million years wish a child to a life with YOU as the father!" Jamie took a deep breath and let it out with a smile as she adjusted the purse sitting neatly on her shoulder.

She walked confidently to the door, but before she left, she turned around and lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "And I don't feel bad for you… You did this to yourself."


	18. The End Of This Mess

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

"Its about time you get rid of him." Derek said, pulling Jamie into him and kissing her forehead.

"Me too." She said quietly.

Casey walked into the house behind them, and watched as Payton ran up the steps. This whole thing didn't really have an effect on him. He was too young to realize what exactly was going on, anyway.

"Derek, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" Casey asked. Jamie rolled her eyes and went up stairs behind Payton, getting the hint.

"Whats up?" Derek asked her, walking into the kitchen.

"I heard you talking to Morelle." Casey said in a quiet voice. She seemed sad, and it made Derek feel horrible. "Derek, why do you think we hate you?" Casey asked with hurt and tears in her eyes.

"You do, Case." Derek said, dropping his hands to his side, but Casey just shook her head.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Derek, sometimes I don't like you, but I will never hate you. I will always love you." Casey said, reaching up and brushing his cheek. She couldn't stand having him think that she hated him.

"I love you more than anything." Derek whispered, pulling her into a strong hug. As they pulled apart, Derek couldn't help the giant smile that was growing on his face. "I was going to wait to tell you this, but now seems like a pretty good time." Derek said.

Casey raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Tell me what?"

"I got a job...A better one." Derek said, and he watched the smile grow on Casey's face.

"Oh my God, Derek! That's great!" Casey said, wrapping her arms around him.

"And that's not the best part. Guess where." He said, holding her out in front of him, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She figured anything was better then WalMart.

"ASTV." Derek said proudly.

"The rehab." Casey whispered.

"Yep. I go there and help out Peggie, she wants to retire soon, and she said that if I can, she wants me to take her job." Derek said proudly.

"Oh, baby, that's great!" Casey yelled, jumping into his arms again.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered into his ear.

"You are?" He asked, some-what surprised.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be!?" Casey was so happy. It amazed Derek. She had been mad for what seemed like forever.

"Well, its just, I screwed up so many times in my life. I've done so many things that most people would--and do--hate me for. You're the only person who has stood by me, and never gave up on me." Derek said quietly.

"Awwww." Casey said said through her smile. "I will always be proud of you. You cleaned you're self up so well." She whispered.

**-- -- -- FIVE MONTHS LATER-- -- --**

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Casey screamed as she held on tighter and tighter to Derek's hand.

"Remember, Case, you have to breathe!!!" Derek yelled, taking a breath of his own.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed as her jaw dropped and her face swallowed up her eyes. Derek watched as her face turned red, and brushed a piece of hair out of it.

"Okay, one more push, Casey. Just a little one." The doctor said from between Casey's legs.

Casey sucked in her breath and pushed one last time, they both shared a proud smile when they heard a baby start to scream. The doctor held up the tiny person, and Derek watched the tears come to Casey's eyes.

"Its a girl!" The doctor said, and Derek made a small "Aww."

The nurses wiped the baby off, and dropped her onto Casey's chest. "Oh, Derek, shes beautiful." Casey whispered.

"Ummm..."

Both Derek and Casey looked down at the doctor, who was staring in between Casey's legs, and looked like a ghost just hit him.

"Wha..." Before Casey could finish, her face turned white and she started to scream again. "Holy shit! There's another baby in there!" One of the male nurses yelled, piratically stopping Derek's heart.

The nurses quickly grabbed the baby that was laying on Casey's chest, and put her into the small baby bed sitting next to Derek. "What!? No. There was only one baby. Shit, there's only one crib at home, Oh my God, were having twins!?" Derek panicked.

"SHUT UP, DEREK!" Casey screamed, Derek immediately shut his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she pushed harder and harder, and gripped Derek's hand as hard as she could.

This seemed to go on forever, so Derek felt like he was the happiest person in the world, when he heard the cry of a second baby. "Its a boy!" The doctor yelled.

"Its a boy!" Derek repeated, he always wanted another boy. "Now we have two boys, and two girls." Derek said happily as they dropped the boy onto Casey's chest. Casey laughed, and brushed the baby's hair back gently. "Where are we supposed to put him? We only have one pink room." Casey said through a smile.

"He could share a room with Payton, or something." Derek said. He really wasn't that concerned right now, he was just too caught up in the moment to care about anything but his TWO new babies.

"Yes, sometimes the oltrasound misses the second baby when there are twins." The doctor said, taking off his gloves, and throwing them into the trash can.

The nurse handed Derek the girl, and Casey kept holding onto the boy as they lowered Casey's legs, and cleaned the room up. "Would you like me to send in you're other children?" One of the nurses asked, and Casey and Derek nodded their heads. "Yes, thanks." Derek said, still looking down at his daughter.

They watched as Payton and Jamie walked into the rooms, thier jaws dropped when they saw the second baby in Derek's arms. "You ahve a brother, and a sister." Casey said through her smile as she lay on the bed.

"You had two babies???" Payton asked, confused.

"The ultrasound missed him." Derek said, looking into Casey's arms.

Jamie and Payton both laughed. "That's crazy!" Jamie said, looking into Derek's arms. "Well, any names picked out?" Jamie asked.

"I like the name Micheal." Derek said.

"I like the name Faith..." Casey whispered, looking up at Derek.

"Faith?" Derek repeated.

"Yes. Because I have faith in her. Just like I had faith in her father." She whispered as she kissed Derek on the cheek.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Derek went on to take Peggie's job, and wasn't shocked at all when Todd popped up one day, Todd on the other hand, was shocked to see that Derek was the one in charge of when he gets out. Could Derek help it if he felt that Todd should stay an extra month?

Casey contuined her job at SEVENTEEN magizene, usually writing about her kids, and the amazing things they do.

Jamie couldn't have made Derek any more proud when she walked on stage and got her high school diploma, and even though she made them promise not to, she watched as he family did the wave when she walked off of the stage.

She went on to become a lawyer, and when she found Todd coming to her, asking her to help him get out of going to jail, she laughed in his face, and told him to leave her office.

She met a man named Josh when she was 24, and they got married a year later, they decided to wait to have children, but they plan to in the future.

When Payton was 21, he told his family that he had proposed to Samantha, and she said yes. They got married two years later, and had a child three months after their marrige.

The twins, Michael and Faith grew up happily in their home, and both shed tears when Payton and Jamie moved out, though Michael was quite happy to get Payton's room, for he could finally move out of the pink room he shared with his sister.

"Is it just me, or does life move way too fast?" Casey asked Derek they day the twins graduated high school.

"No, its not just you. But, aren't you happy that life worked out the way it did?" Derek asked, putting the video camera into the bag.

"I'm very happy." Casey said, kissing Derek on the cheek.

"We were in some pretty big messes back in the day." He whispered.

"Some beautiful messes." Casey whispered back.

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
